


Poems by... Me!

by kelp_head2



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, Virals Series - Kathy Reichs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelp_head2/pseuds/kelp_head2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems that I've made since early 2014. There is one poem about the Kane Chronicles, and another on Sonic the Hedgehog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Gonna Die Tonight

**Not Gonna Die Tonight**

Sam Shiffer

 

Flecks of blood and dirt cover me

Bleeding from so many wounds

No, not gonna die tonight

He stands there, poised to strike

Like a snake prepares to attack a mouse

No, not gonna die tonight

I stand my ground, aware of the danger

But I will stay here

No, not gonna die tonight

He grits his teeth in anger

He stares

Like an angry bee

I stare back

He fires

_Click_

Empty

**Inspired by Skillet's song "Not Gonna Die"**


	2. Free at Last

**Free At Last**

Sam Shiffer

 

Trees stretch out their limbs

Protecting me from harm

A single path leads to my enemies

But I will not go there

They will not find me here

When they come, I will be long gone

I climb a tree

And at the top

There I jump

As I fall

The wind whispers to me

Trying to tell me secrets

That I will never hear again

I spread my wings

And I begin to fly

Finally

Free


	3. Walk With Me, and You Will See

**Walk With Me, And You Will See**

Sam Shiffer

 

Walk with me, and you will see

All that you are allowed to be seen

It will hurt you more deeply than you have ever been

And it will make you feel most uncomfortable

When you see me with someone else,

Someone whom I love,

And you begin to cry

For your heart is now an empty room,

Vacated out of grief

I am sorry


	4. Unstoppable

**Unstoppable**

 

A searing pain blots out all light

I fall to the ground, whimpering in pain

It hurts

Like I’ve been hit by a freight train

It won’t stop

Suddenly, the pain vanishes

I rise unsteadily to my feet

Something feels different

I feel stronger

Like fire is running in my veins

It doesn’t make sense

But I enjoy it

I let it consume me

Like a flood consumes the grass

Nothing can slow me down

I am unstoppable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Kathy Reich's "Virals" series.


	5. Home

**Home**

Sam Shiffer

Home

One simple word

But it has more power than you think

It shelters you from harm

Like a blanket, but warmer, and tighter

Home is a living thing

It hugs you tightly, giving you love and belonging

You are my home


	6. Overrated

**Overrated**

Sam Shiffer

 

Affection is overrated

It can damage your life

Like a wrecking ball

Break the ones closest to you

It is a thief

It takes away your life

Until all that remains

It is that feeling

Where you are no longer sure of your surroundings

Adoration can be good

Like friendships

Building and building

But that is just the surface

True devotion is the worst

You are always vulnerable

Like a deer caught in a headlights

Unable to escape

Unable to see straight

You will never know

When you will fall

Under the spell

Of love


	7. Animal- a Haiku

**Animal**

Sam Shiffer

 

I prepare to pounce

My form already changing

I’m an animal


	8. Save Me- a couplet

**Save Me**

Sam Shiffer

 

It is taking me away

I can’t control it

 

Fear is changing me

Making me flee in panic

 

Nothing can stop me

From what I’m about to do

 

I begin to run back

Back to my home


	9. Superhero

** Superhero **

** Sam Shiffer **

 

Fear is taking me

I can feel it, deep inside

I keep running

I keep running away

 

Superhero

Save my life tonight

To bring me in the light

Save me

 

I know

You’ll be there to fight

Bring me in the light

Superhero

 

** Inspired by the song "Superhero" by Family Force 5 **


	10. The Serpent's Shadow

** The Serpent’s Shadow **

** Sam Shiffer **

 

_ Isfet _

Such a small hieroglyph

That can cause so much destruction

The serpent emerges

He is out for the destruction of the world

Few know of his plans

Even fewer will try to stop him

Some will rebel

Some will follow

Others will watch

The fate of the world

Rests in the hands of the Kanes

And their followers

They have little time

Apophis arises

To defeat him they will have to find

The serpent’s shadow


	11. You Don't Own Me

** You Don’t Own Me **

** Sam Shiffer **

 

Go ahead, you can kill me

But it will only be a reminder

You don’t own me

I used to be yours

A slave to your actions

But one day I finally realized

You don’t own me

So go ahead

Put a target on my forehead

You can fire, but you don’t have any bullets

I was yours, but I’m not yours anymore

You don’t own me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Disciple's song "Dear X, You Don't Own Me"


	12. Paradise

Monster

Sam Shiffer

 

No one can hear me scream

Is this just a dream?

It can’t be

I would never be able to imagine this much pain

I howl in agony

Laying on all fours like a dog

I’ve become a monster

 

Not Gonna Die Tonight

Sam Shiffer

 

Flecks of blood and dirt cover me

Bleeding from so many wounds

No, not gonna die tonight

He stands there, poised to strike

Like a snake prepares to attack a mouse

No, not gonna die tonight

I stand my ground, aware of the danger

But I will stay here

No, not gonna die tonight

He grits his teeth in anger

He stares

Like an angry bee

I stare back

He fires

Click

Empty

 

 

Overrated

Sam Shiffer

 

Affection is overrated

It can damage your life

Like a wrecking ball

Break the ones closest to you

It is a thief

It takes away your life

Until all that remains

It is that feeling

Where you are no longer sure of your surroundings

Adoration can be good

Like friendships

Building and building

But that is just the surface

True devotion is the worst

You are always vulnerable

Like a deer caught in a headlights

Unable to escape

Unable to see straight

You will never know

When you will fall

Under the spell

Of love

 

** Paradise **

** Sam Shiffer **

 

A man sits at a table, all alone.   
His beautiful wife was gone.   
Disappeared.   
Dead.   
He suddenly bursts into tears, heartbroken.   
Terrible, heaving sobs escape him, li ke water leaking through a dam.   
Slowly, gradually, the tears stop flowing.   
The sobs give way.   
Everyone tells him, "She's in a better place."   
But she left him feeling like an empty shell.

 

She woke up on an island so perfect, it's indescribable.   
Her last memories are of her, climbing into bed.   
A burst of pain.   
A startled cry that must have been hers.   
Then, nothing.   
Realizat ion washed over her like a wave   
Emotions escaping, like sand on a beach.   
She cried out to the empty air:    
“ What's paradise if you're not here?   
What's paradise with no one to share it with ?   
Because I have it all .   
But I don't care!   
If I can't have you ,   
Then what’ s the point of paradise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Paradise" by Tedashii (feat. Tauren Wells of Royal Tailor)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Skillet's "Not Gonna Die"


End file.
